


12:32

by theknightsqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightsqueen/pseuds/theknightsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the prelude to a much longer story about the two fantastic, idiot, star-crossed lovers that will not be canon for the life of me. If I receive feedback on my writing, and people care to read more than I am all for continuing the story. Please comment some feedback.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prelude to a much longer story about the two fantastic, idiot, star-crossed lovers that will not be canon for the life of me. If I receive feedback on my writing, and people care to read more than I am all for continuing the story. Please comment some feedback.

**“Regina, get up.”**

Regina went numb as she watched the swirling black sludge of darkness engulf the savior. A shriek of “No!” broke from her lungs as she fell to her knees and the large cyclone rose from the ground and vanished in a blinding blue flash. The shriek sounded incredibly distant as she focused on the missing savior that was replaced with a jagged dagger, and lost herself in a distant reality where none of this happened. She watched the shiny steel glitter and reflect the flickering streetlamp when she sobbed on her hands and knees, shaking her head furiously as true reality settled in as rock at the bottom of her stomach. She shook as she stared helplessly at the dagger engraved with wavy letters spelling out the name "Emma". A name that fell from her lips few times and far between. A name she couldn't help but wish she said more often.

Snow was next to fall limp, cradled by her charming husband who pressed his cheek into her back as hot tears streamed down both their cheeks. Killian stood staring. Staring at his missing love he couldn't stand to see lost. Robin on the other hand watched _his_ crumble to the ground when he let go. He scrunched his face as he watched his _soulmate_ whisper Emma towards the ground as she sat on her knees and looked down with nothing but wide eyes and a vacant stare.

Regina’s eyes roved back and fourth as she tried to make sense of what had just happened, or rather, why she was so devastated. Sure the Evil Queen and Savior had been “friends” as _Emma_ so liked to believe, but it seemed so distant of a thought that they could have been more than simple, as Emma also so liked to call it "fuck buddies" with that stupid, adorable puppy dog grin of hers. Her breathing began to shallow as her body stopped shaking and she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. A gentle hand lay across her back as she shut her eyes and tried to will away the offending hand and anyone who tried to console her.

“Regina, get up.” the voice that spoke was rougher than its soft, gentle tone it typically took. Regina shook her head more vigorously as the strong hand yanked at her arm to pull her into an unwelcome embrace. Tears stung the back of her eyes as the haunting words flowed through one ear and out the other. Over 45 years ago she was told the same thing when her childhood lover died. She sunk into the hug. Letting Robin engulf her as if he were dirt trying to cover up buried feelings.

“I need her.” Regina admitted into the breast of Robins jacket.


	2. Mistaking molasses for tar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm back again with the second chapter. Iv'e finally decided to continue this perilous adventure that will no doubt end with me crying at my own bloody writing. Good luck and try not to kill me for this one.

_“How much property damage can three women create…?” Regina mumbled to herself as she cradled her glasses between her teeth and rolled her neck with a soft sigh. It’s needless to say that it’s been a tedious morning for Regina. God knows how the three witches managed to rack up such a bill, but nonetheless she may have to reluctantly call up a certain imp to spin some gold to even begin to pay these bills. She leant back in her seat and ran a lithe hand through her hair before glancing up to find an eager savior poking her head out from behind the door with a small grin._

_“I brought lunch.” Emma held up a brown paper bag beside her, cautious of entering the cold office even though the two had made a habit of these lunch meetings, or as the savior so liked to call them lunch dates before receiving a well deserved glare with a glint of a smirk from her brunette companion._

_If only Emma really knew what that look meant._

_Right on time. Regina glanced towards the clock above the door Emma had just entered from with a tight lipped smile. Every weekday at exactly 12:32 Emma brings the two of them lunch, each time pouting because Regina only picks at her food as she flips through the large brown book Henry would drop off in the morning._

_“A grilled cheese for myself-“ Regina smirked as she watched with pursed lips and a slight tilt of her head as Emma relaxed and took a few steps forward into the room and cited off her usual order. Emma placed the large brown paper bag on the desk before her, and leant against it with her palms pressed into the cold mahogany._

_“-and a feta salad for you, madam mayor.” Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the title, and focus on the blonds bright smile and cocked eyebrow that she typically found smug if anything else._

_“How considerate.” Regina said with the further pursing of her lips as she tipped one of the corners of the bag toward herself so she could see its contents. She’d do anything to keep from letting the blond know these meetings were something of a treat. Being civil was enough of a give away._

_“Only the best for you, your majesty.” Emma chuckled out before settling down and pulling out her food, watching the chuffed brunette from the corner of her eye watch her every move. When Emma completely shifted her gaze back to Regina, the raven haired woman quickly shuffled along and carefully removed the bags remaining contents._

_Regina would be lying if she were to say she didn't enjoy these little breaks with the savior; although a few months ago her blood would simply boil at the thought, now she felt as if it boils for an entirely new reason. The back and fourths the two had had something to say about them. Regina simply loved to see the blonds fists clench, as did the blond love seeing Regina's forehead vein make an appearance._

_Regina lifted up the small Tupperware filled with arugula and feta cheese. She inspected the contents to find small berries floating within the salad, just the way the savior knew she liked it._

_Emma watched her move intently, her eyes dodging between the desk and Regina every time she was nearly caught guilty of staring. She couldn't help but think what would have happened between the two of them if it hadn't been for the breaking of the curse. Sure they had a few nights together during the first year Emma inhabited the town. Usually they'd get into a fight over Henry and then somehow end up sweaty under the mayors silky sheets together. Still she dreamed and longed for those nights. Longed for the mayor to simply touch her like she did when she was about ready to fuck her senseless._

_“How are you, Regina.” She said as she crossed her legs to stop her from being completely drenched in her own arousal. Regina merely tilted her head and haughtily sighed toward the savior._

_“Well, these three witches are sending our property damage through the roof-“ Regina began pulling out a large fairytale book out from beneath her desk before continuing._

_“And this author is about as allusive as big foot, and as easy to find as a needle in a hay stack.” She finished. Punctuating her last few words with the slapping of the large bound book on her desk. Emma flinched and immediately changed her demeanor from that of a confident one to that of regret when she saw the hurt look on the brown eyed beauties features._

_“We’ll find him Regina. I promised you your happy ending, and thats what I'm going to give you.” Emma lent forward to place her hand over Regina’s, which was nervously tracing the gold embossed letters that spelt Once Upon A Time._

_“I’m beginning to believe that’s quite a lost cause you're working towards, Emma.” Regina said with a helpless chuckle as she stared at the hand gingerly placed on hers. The hand that in the past that has made her back arch and elicit earth shattering screams. She shook her head and retracted her hand to open up the small container containing her own lunch._

_Silence settled between them as Emma watched Regina with sad eyes as she took a bite of her grilled cheese, and Regina mimicked her movements by taking a daintier bite of her salad. God knows why she found herself being capable of freely talking to the blond. She always hated that. The fact she found no other way to interact with her but be completely herself, of course a version of herself, but still herself._

_“How did they end up like this?” Emma broke the silence as she took another bite of her grilled cheese and spoke through the chewed up food. Sometimes she wondered if talking with your mouth full was a hereditary trait considering Henry made a habit of it._

_“I mean Cruella, and Ursula-“ Emma paused to swallow and take a swig of the root beer she had cracked open a few moments ago._

_“How did they become dark?” She finished, attempting to create conversation between the two that didn't involve the author or the elephant in the room. Regina was nothing but glad when Emma didn't bring up Robin. She could never tell if she were more upset about losing her soulmate, or feeling the sting of Emma’s betrayal every time she was around that handles wonder of hers. Bitter wasn't a word she’d associate with the feeling, maybe loathing, but never bitter._

_“You don't take the reins on darkness, Miss swan. The darkness takes its reins on you.” Regina replied with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Only a month ago had the dark one told her about Emma’s darkness. Let her know that the light savior was nothing more but a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and become her full potential._

_“Once it’s begun consuming you, It must devourer every last inch of your lightness to shroud you in the darkness-”_

_“Is that what happened to you?” Regina held her breath and her mouth hung open as Emma said this. She didn't expect anyone to quite grasp that idea. Never had anyone every truly understood the concept except for the imp, hero’s never understood. There was never a moment where they didn't mistake molasses for tar. She shut her mouth gently and gave her companion a warm smile._

_“Yes. Once the gun was cocked it fired-“ She pursed her lips at this before licking them and blushing when she noticed the blond doing the same. The look on Emma’s face was more than perplexing. Her eyebrows were creased in confusion, but her warm smile showed an understanding Regina couldn't pinpoint. She would have never thought a hero would understand._

_The two sat in a defining silence. Time felt as if it stood still before the sound of the ticking and tocking clock rang through there ears. Neither had any idea why their chest grew heavy, and their eyes began to dilate. They weren't aroused, no, but a strong jolt flowed through both of them, connecting them. The taste of metal dancing along their tastebuds. A soft thudding beating through the room. A dark black dripping down Emma’s forehead. A bright red dripping down Regina’s own-_

_“Emma..!” Regina yelped as the blond echoed her own name. They sat panting as their mouths ran dry. They both had seen it. They both had felt it. The question is, what exactly in gods name was it?_

_“You saw it too-“ Emma said, more as a horrific realization than a question. Regina didn't know what she had seen, let alone what the hell she felt. It felt strange, like an electric shock resuscitating her back from whatever afterlife she had been floating in moments prier. She had heard of moments like these. They were called Tana Kuile oore meaning the awakening heart. The moments were typically held at weddings to ensure the couples happiness, if their blood ran than that meant they were woven with the same fabric of life. If they ran two different shades then it meant destined partners. Two people who weren't quite soulmates, but pretty damned close. Regina shut her eyes before looking away._

_“Why do you come here Emma…? Why do you come here everyday.” Regina’s words were biting and harsh, and they cut easily through Emma who had instantly shut her mouth. What the hell brought this on?_

_“Regina I-“_

_“Why do you feel the need to pretend like you care for me? Why do you need to prove your heroism by spending time with your reformed evil queen.” Tears stung her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She couldn't look at the blond. She couldn't look at the woman who had shared such a sacred moment with her._

_“You can stop pretending you enjoy your charity work.” Emma slammed her fist on the desk at this. Her blood boiling and her breathing stilling as she stared at the side of Regina’s head._

_“Stop asking why and open your eyes Regina!” Emma was fuming as she shot up out of her seat and lent sharply over the desk, her finger tips turning white as they gripped the lip of it._

_“Do you not understand that maybe I do care for you…?! Maybe I’ve spent the last three years of my life trying to save you…?!” Her voice was laced with venom towards the brunette who turned further away from Emma, avoiding her piercing emerald eyes. Emma’s chest heaved as her mind raced. Something must have happened between them. Why the hell was Regina’s forehead bleeding one moment and then fine the next. Her head rattled as a tear slipped down her cheek, finding its way to the back of her hand. Why was she being so defensive? She swallowed what felt lick thick sludgy air that was filled with silence._   
_“I don’t need saving.” Regina gripped the chairs upholstered arms._

_“I don’t need you, and I most certainly do not need your pity.” Emma’s mouth hung open yet again. She could tell there was something behind her biting words. Her own eyes stung with hot tears she fought so desperately to hold back. She opened her mouth to speak before Regina cut in sharply._

_“Get out savior, before you catch my darkness.” She hissed towards the cabinet she was facing in order to avoid the woman she so desired to see in that moment._

_“Regina-“_

_“Did you not hear me?” She finally swirled towards the blond and tilted her head to the side with her teeth baring._

_“Get out of my office.” Emma’s tears spilled down her cheeks as she fixated her stare on queens aggressive snarl that cut deep within her. How could she act like this? Act as if they haven't grown together every single day since the breaking of the first curse. How can she even bare to give someone she “cares” about such a look. Emma growled in return and sneered._

_“Fuck you Regina.” The blond turned sharply on her heals and left. Slamming the door loudly behind her._

_“Emma-“ Regina gasped gently as she moved her shaking hand to her waist in an old self preserving habit. The look of consternation shone on her face as her body trembled and quaked. She hadn't meant to snap. She hadn't meant to ask the burning questions that had lay deep within her for so long. But that moment. The moment of love. She couldn't let Emma know. She never could._


End file.
